Some Back Up Required
by imhookedonaswan
Summary: Emma who has been working as a bail bondsperson for years is tasked with taking new guy Killian Jones along for the ride.


**A/N:** This is for Monica (captainswanandclintasha's birthday) happy birthday!

Emma sighed going over the file splayed out all over her desk, trying to find the best angle to catch her latest perp, Mack Ronson. He was particularly elusive but she was able to track him down to a small seedy part of the next city over. She just needed a way to lure him into a trap so that she could turn him in.

"If you keep sighing like that love I won't be able to get any work done," the new guy, Killian Jones, called from his desk.

"Sorry it's just this one perp is giving me some trouble but I think I have a way to catch him," she said.

"Oh? What's the idea?" he asked eagerly, Killian had only started working in bail bonds a few weeks ago and was still learning the ropes.

"The old set up a fake online dating account and catfish him," Emma smirked, "Not sure how well that one will work for you."

"Hey you never know! I can be quite charming when I want to be," he winked at her. Emma rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach that fluttered when ever she joked around with Killian. She wasn't going to lie, when he first walked through the door in his black skinny jeans and leather jacket searching for their boss's office, she checked him out. She wasn't blind, the guy was hot to put it bluntly, tall with thick dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and just the right amount of stubble covering a sharp jawline. But over the past few weeks as they got to know each other and developed some kind of friendship she may have developed a crush, especially when he brought her her morning cocoa with cinnamon. It was a long shot Emma told herself, he was gorgeous and charismatic while she was prickly on her best days and cantankerous on her worst.

"Yes he responded!" She eagerly clicked on the chat box on the fake dating profile she had set up. She rolled her eyes and groaned at the message the perp had sent.

"What did he say?" Killian asked scooting over to her desk in his rolling chair.

"'Hey baby, I'd love to take that ass to dinner and have you for dessert' God do guy really think that works on women?" Emma groaned.

"Unfortunately yes, but only the lowest of the low would fool themselves into thinking that it is an appropriate way to talk to a lady such as yourself," Killian chuckled, "You deserve a true gentleman Swan, one who always displays good form."

"Well if this guy had any of that good form he wouldn't have skipped bail and then I wouldn't have to spend my time trying to hunt him down. At least I'm getting paid to do this and I might get to kick his ass," Emma smirked as she typed her response to Mack.

"Swan, Jones I trust you are getting your work done and not just making idle chitchat," a voice drawled at them. Emma and Killian turned to see their boss (affectionately called Granny) staring at the both of them, her hands on her hips. She may be old but she was still as vicious and wolf like as she was in her younger years before she retired from the bounty hunter part of the job.

"We are Granny, I just confirmed a time and place to apprehend that Ronson guy," Emma explained.

"Right and she was giving me some pointers," Killian added quickly with a sly look at Emma.

"Sounds great, when and how are you going to take him down?" Granny asked.

"I used the usual fake dating site and set up a nice dinner date. Should be a really romantic evening, especially when I break out my handcuffs," Emma joked, "I just need to book a room over in his city for a couple of nights and he'll be in custody."

"Well all right then, go ahead and book it and let's get this guy off the streets," Granny said turning back towards her office.

"Nice save," Emma murmured to Killian as he scooted back to his own desk.

"Thanks, good luck on your date, I hope it really works out for you two," he laughed before getting back to his own cases.

That Friday morning Emma pulled up the bonds office to grab any files or tools she might need for the job. She walked in and saw Granny waiting for her, along with Killian who had what looked like an overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

"What's up?" Emma asked shooting Killian a questioning look.

"Killian is going with you on this job," Granny explained.

"What? Why? I can handle this job on my own," Emma protested.

"He could learn some more field tips and tricks and you're the best I've got. Plus this guy has a few sexual assault charges along with an unlicensed weapon, it wouldn't hurt you to have some back up on this one," Granny lectured.

"I only got the room for one, where is he going to sleep?"

"Figure it out between the two of you, but he's going with you."

"Fine, grab your bag and some cuffs and go wait by the car, I'll be there in a minute," Emma told Killian who nodded and did as he was told. Emma grabbed her supplies and went back outside to find Killian leaning against her bug.

"Swan I'm sorry if this throws a wrench in your plans, I'll try to stay out of the way as much as I can," he started as she walked up.

"It's fine we'll deal with it, we'll see if we can get a rollaway bed for you to sleep on or something," she sighed as she put her equipment in the back seat and opened the trunk so that he could put his bag in, "How did you even know to bring a bag?"

"Granny called me last night and told me I was going with you, I assumed she had told you too," he scratched behind his ear.

"Nope, but like I said we'll deal with it. Now come on we should get going or we're going to hit traffic," she said opening the driver's side door.

They drove in silence to the city, Emma lost in her thoughts and trying not to think about how she and Killian would be spending two nights in a very cramped motel room. She tried to focus on the reason why she was going to the city in the first place, to catch a sleezy guy with a string of sexual assault charges who missed his court date.

"So I'm thinking after we check in and drop off our stuff we should go to the restaurant Ronson's taking me on our date. It'll be good to know the lay out and any possible escape routes he could use," she said breaking the silence.

"I agree, plus I must admit I'm quite excited to see you in action Swan," he admitted.

"Really?"

"Aye, you always bring down the toughest of perps, I'm excited to learn from the best," he smiled at her. Emma smiled and felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Thank you, I guess. The hotel should be around here somewhere," she said changing the subject quickly. She spotted the small inn and pulled into its parking lot and they grabbed their bags.

"Welcome, do you two have a reservation?" the front desk girl asked them.

"Yeah it should be under 'Swan' for two nights," Emma answered handing over her ID.

The desk girl typed something into her computer, "Yes I see your reservation right here, enjoy your weekend you two," she winked.

"Oh um, we are just," Emma stuttered looking at Killian awkwardly.

"We're just friends actually," he said quickly, "so could we trouble you for a rollaway bed by chance?"

"I will see if we have one available and have someone bring it to your room, in the mean time here are your keys and enjoy your stay," she said with a smile as she eyed Killian up and down.

"Thanks," Emma grunted, snatching the key cards off the desk, trying to beat down the prickle of jealousy she felt. Why should she be jealous? Killian wasn't her boyfriend or anything, he was free to flirt and be flirted with. She walked quickly over to the stairs and began to climb them.

"Swan wait up!" Killian called jogging over to her, "Are you all right love? You seemed a little tense back there."

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little tired and I want to lay down for a little bit," she assured him and they climbed the stairs together reaching their room. They opened the door to find a rather small room with a cramped bathroom and a full sized bed.

"Queen sized my ass, this is barely a full," Emma said throwing her overnight bag onto the desk in the corner and flopping onto the bed.

"That's a shame but I'm sure it'll work out," Killian said as the room phone began to ring. He picked up the receiver and spoke with whoever was on the other end, probably the front desk telling them they were bringing the rollaway bed up. Emma ran her hands over her face and through her blonde hair, massaging her scalp a bit.

"Oh um, that's okay, we'll figure something else out then, thank you anyways," he hung up and sat down on the bed next to Emma, "So slight problem."

"What?"

"The hotel doesn't have another rollaway bed for me to sleep on and they don't have any spare rooms available," he said shyly.

"So what do we do?" Emma asked as she pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"Well I suppose I could use some pillows and the blankets to make a little bed for myself on the floor," he suggested.

"No, you don't have to do that," Emma sighed, "We'll share the bed, it'll be tight but we're both adults and we can handle it."

"You're sure Swan?" he asked his blue eyes looking intently at hers, almost hopefully.

"Yes I'm sure, it's only for two nights and so long as you don't hog all the covers we will be fine," Emma assured him.

"I think I can manage that, so did you still want to rest a bit before scoping out the restaurant you'll be having your romantic evening with Ronson?"

"Nah let's just go now and then we can get take out or something after we're done," Emma suggested and got up off the bed and grabbed her keys.

"I like the way you think Swan," Killian smiled at her and followed her out the door. They drove to the restaurant and scoped out the place finding a back door through the kitchen and a window in the men's bathroom that could be potential escape points. The inside had a bar that seemed to have a good view of the whole dining room.

"I think if you sit at the bar you'll be able to discreetly keep an eye on us and also close him off if he tries to make a break for it out the back," Emma suggested.

"As if I could ever take my eyes off of you Swan," he said with not as much sarcasm as Emma expected.

She held his gaze for a moment and felt her breath catch in her throat. She searched for the right words to respond to that and tried (and failed) to not glance down at his full lips. She felt her tongue dart out and wet her own bottom lip before she cleared her throat and said "Chinese?"

"What?" Killian asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Chinese food, do you want to get Chinese take out for dinner?" Emma stuttered out.

"Sure love, Chinese sounds excellent," Killian smiled at her but Emma noticed it didn't fully meet his eyes.

They found a Chinese restaurant and ordered plenty of beef and broccoli for Killian and orange chicken for Emma with pork fried rice and egg rolls to share and brought it back to the room. Emma sat on the bed with her back against the headboard and reached for the remote.

"Do you want to see whats on while we eat?" she asked.

"You're going to eat dinner in bed?" he asked incredulously but sat down next to her anyway and set the food next to him.

"Of course, we're in a hotel it's part of the fun," she reached for her container of chicken and pulling her chopsticks out of their wrapping, "Don't tell me you haven't done this before."

"Well I can't say that I have but there's a first time for everything I suppose," he grinned at her and leaned back against the headboard and began eating his food while Emma searched for something to watch.

"Oh go back," he said excitedly pointing his chopsticks at the television, "Pirates of the Caribbean just started!"

"Good eye, I love this movie," Emma tossed the remote onto the foot of the bed and dug into her food.

"Same here, it's one of my favorite movie trilogies," he said.

"But what about-?" Emma started to ask.

"Nope, that movie does not exist, it's only three movies," Killian cut her off with a shake of his head.

"Whatever you say, but I do agree with you I don't like the acknowledge that last one either," Emma chuckled.

"Which one do you like best?" he asked.

"Probably the third one, I liked how far Elizabeth had come and having her be the pirate king was just icing on the cake," Emma replied, "What about you?"

"The second one, I liked learning about Davey Jones and his crew," Killian answered. As they continued watching the movie and eating their food and trading quips back and forth, Emma found herself loving the domesticity of it all. Of just eating Chinese food and watching a movie in bed with a very attractive and funny man. She felt more relaxed and at ease than she had felt around anyone before and while it should scare the crap out of her, these feelings, they didn't. As the movie ended Emma felt her eyelids begin to droop and she tried to suppress a yawn.

"Are you getting tired love?"

"Yeah, um is it okay if I take the bathroom first so I can brush my teeth and get ready for bed?" she asked.

"Of course, it's all yours," he assured her and Emma grabbed her pajamas from her overnight bag along with her toothbrush and toothpaste. She changed quickly behind the door of the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror in her pajamas, a black tank top and shorts patterned with little mugs of hot coco. She briefly wished she had packed something a little less juvenile and a little more sexy as she brushed her teeth but mentally shook herself.

"Keep your eye on the mission Swan," she whispered to herself in the mirror, "Just focus on bringing down this gross guy and putting him behind bars then you can focus on other things."

She took a deep breath and opened the door and walked back into the room to find Killian sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing plaid pajama bottoms and nothing else. Emma felt her breath leave her body and tried not to stare at the dark dusting of hair that covered his chest and drew her eyes down his well defined torso. She knew Killian was in good shape, the way his clothes hugged his body didn't leave much to the imagination, but actually seeing him bare like that was not something she was prepared for.

"Nice shorts Swan," he chuckled at her, "Are you finished in there?" he pointed towards the bathroom with his toothbrush.

"Um yeah all yours," Emma said quickly, dragging her eyes up to Killian's face. She was so fucked, she thought as he stood up from the bed and walked past her to the bathroom. She could now fully see his naked torso and had to force herself to turn away from him so she wouldn't be caught ogling him. She pulled back the covers and got into bed, trying not to think of the logistics of sharing the small bed. She kept her back to him as he walked back into the room and got into bed next to her and turned out the light. Emma tried to keep her distance from him but it was impossible to ignore the heat radiating from his body as he settled next to her. She tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable sleeping position, a mission that was proving fruitless.

"Bloody Hell Swan are you going to do that all night?" he asked with a hint of frustration.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to get comfortable," she whispered rolling onto her side and coming face to face with him.

"Well no wonder you can't get comfortable, you were practically falling off the edge of the bed there, you can come a little closer, I won't bite," he smirked at her and Emma rolled her eyes but inched towards him so that they were practically pressed against each other.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry about keeping you up," she closed her eyes, the last thing she saw for the night was Killian's face pressed against his pillow, his own eyelids drifting shut.

"Good night Swan," she heard his whisper before sleep overtook her.

Emma drifted awake the next morning, legs tangled together with Killian's, her head resting on his chest her pillow forgotten, his arms wrapped around her, and something pressed against her thigh. She opened her eyes and found herself draped across Killian's torso and turned her head to look at his still sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, his eyes closed framed by thick dark lashes and his lips slightly parted as he slept. Emma stretched slightly, trying not to wake him when it dawned on her what that hard thing that was pressing against her thigh was. She was momentarily stunned by what felt like a considerable length but as she started to fully wake up and realize what she was feeling she gasped loudly and pulled herself out of his arms rousing him from sleep.

"Swan, what's the matter?" he asked groggily leaning up on his elbows and looking blearily at her.

"Umm it's just that um," Emma stuttered trying to find the right words, "I woke up and there was something pressed against me that I wasn't totally expecting," she finished praying he understood what she was saying.

"Umm you might need to be a little more specific love" he said wiping the sleep out of his eyes, Emma sighed and ran a stressed hand through her hair.

"You know that thing that happens to guys in the morning?" she prompted him.

"Yeah?" he said looking at her and then a flash of realization reached his eyes, "Oh, oh god I'm sorry" he blushed.

"No it's okay, like I said it just a thing that happens and with the bed being so small I shouldn't have freaked out like I did," she reassured him and got up out of bed quickly, "I saw something about a continental breakfast and I know there's a bearclaw with my name on it, you coming?"

"Um I think I'll stay and have a shower, but if you could bring me a bagel and cream cheese I'd be much obliged," he smiled at her, the pink not quite gone from his cheeks. Emma decided not to push him and nodded her head. She ventured down to the lobby after tugging on some jeans and found a spread of fresh fruits, bagels, and pastries along with coffee and tea awaiting her. She grabbed a plate and her bearclaw and a cup of coffee and sat down at a table. She bit into her bearclaw forcefully and tried to focus on how she was going to handle this fake date but found her thoughts drifting to Killian, namely Killian in the shower. She felt heat rise in her face as she pictured Killian his hair wet as water rolled down his body, she crossed her legs under the table hoping she wasn't to obvious. She quickly finished her coffee and grabbed Killian his bagel and coffee and went back to the room. She heard the shower still running when she opened the door, along with his voice as he belted his heart out.

"I said, "Hey, what is this?  
Now maybe, baby,  
Maybe she's in need of a kiss."

I said, "Hey, what's your name?  
Maybe we can see things the same.

"Now don't you wait, or hesitate.  
Let's move before they raise the parking rate."

All right now, baby, it's a-all right now.  
All right now, baby, it's a-all right now."

"He sings, of course he does," Emma thought to herself "Why wouldn't he when he's already gorgeous and has a hot accent, why not just throw another thing into that sexy mix of a man?" She pulled her laptop out of her bag and made sure that Ronson hadn't moved his location but based on his credit card usage he was still in his location and was none the wiser of her actual intent with him. She would make sure to get a boot on his car in the unlikely event that he was able to slip past her and Killian, Emma liked to have her bases covered.

The door to the bathroom opened suddenly and out poured a cloud of steam and Killian in nothing but a towel wrapped low around his hips. Emma tried not to look but the real image of a wet Killian Jones was better than her fantasies,

"Oh sorry love, I thought you were still downstairs," he said grabbing his clothes out of his bag.

"Nope, I got back a few minutes ago, your bagel and coffee are on that end table," she nodded in their direction.

"Thanks Swan, owe you one," he grinned at her and went to the bathroom to change. Emma and Killian spent the rest of the day planning exactly how they would take down their mark, they both decided that Killian would only step in if Emma really needed the help.

"It'll be good for you to see how it's done when you're alone, and I usually have a system that I like to follow," she said and glanced at the time, "Oh shit is it all ready that late? I should be getting ready!"

"Swan your date isn't for 2 hours, do you really require that much time?" he asked.

"Hey part of my system is making sure I look hot as fuck. That way he's already distracted and I have a leg up on him," she smirked pulling out her make up and toiletries bag and heading to the bathroom. She stripped off her clothing and turned on the shower, finally alone. She let the warm water run through her hair and down her body and let her mind wander to thoughts of Killian. She felt her nipples harden and heat grow between her legs. She leaned against the tiled wall of the shower and let her hands roam her body, imagining they were Killian's, as she rolled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger while her other hand drifted downwards. Her fingers drifted through her folds, already slick and found her clit, she rubbed small circles around it and had to bite back a moan. She wanted him in the shower with her, to push her up against the wall and have his way with her as she held on for dear life. She inserted two fingers inside of her and curled them, stroking her g-spot, the heel of her hand pressing against her clit. She threw her head back, biting the inside of her cheek in order to keep quiet as she came hard around her fingers.

Emma stood there under the spray of water panting for a moment. It wasn't the first time Killian had entered her sexual fantasies but knowing what he looked like underneath all that leather took it to a whole new level. She finished up in the shower, washing her hair and body and shaving her legs before stepping out of the shower. She went to the mirror and began to detangle her hair and started her make up deciding on a simple eye and an eye catching red lipstick that was nearly the same shade as her dress. She blow dried and curled her hair smirking at herself, she knew she looked great and the skintight red dress and sky high stilettos didn't hurt either.

She stepped out of the bathroom and caught a glance at Killian's dumbstruck expression. His eyes were blown wide and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly.

"You look-," he started to say but stopped himself.

"I look what?" Emma questioned now worrying that this might be too much.

"I'm trying to find a word to describe it but none of them even come close to adequately describing how bloody fantastic you look," he shook his head and blinked at her, "This guy won't know what hit him."

"That's the idea," she smiled and grabbed her purse, checking to make sure she had what she needed: phone, wallet, gun it was all there, "When we get to the restaurant stay in the car for 5 or 10 minutes and then follow me in and grab a seat at the bar."

"Swan I really don't think it's a good idea for you to go in there alone," he said.

"And why not? I've been doing this for years now Killian I know how to handle this," Emma frowned.

"It's just that this guy is very dangerous particularly against women, I would hate for you to get into a tight spot."

"I can survive for five minutes on my own, and need I remind you that this guy thinks it's a date and I can't just show up with another man in tow," Emma asked frustratedly.

Killian paused and scratched behind his ear, "No I suppose not, but I can't help but worry about this Swan."

"Well don't I will be fine," she put a reassuring hand on his arm "Believe me I've faced worse than this guy without back up, I can handle this for 5 minutes."

"Okay," he nodded and they both left the room and got into her car to go to the restaurant. She parked the car and gathered up her things, her hand on the door.

"Remember, 5 minutes then you go to the bar," she reminded him.

"Aye, good luck Swan," he said softly looking at her intently. Emma was tempted to lean in and place a soft kiss on those lips of his but she just smiled.

"Thanks I'll see you in there," she got out of the car and went inside. She found Mick Ronson by the hostess booth, heavily flirting with the poor woman trying to do her job.

"Mick?" she asked getting his attention, his head snapped up from where it had been previously been checking out the hostess's cleavage. His eyes swept over her body and his face cracked into a lascivious grin.

"You must be Emma," he sneered, "Well I must say you certainly live up to expectations."

"Thanks," she replied sweetly, discreetly curling her hand into a fist, "So how about we get a table, I look forward to getting to know you tonight," she said her voice low and seductive. They relieved looking hostess guided them to a table, Mick's hand wandering down to Emma's ass on the way there. Emma sucked in her breath when she felt him give it a squeeze, relieved when they got to the table so that she could sit down. She took the seat facing the bar, that way she could spot Killian as soon as he came in.

"So gorgeous, tell me about yourself," Mick ordered, his eyes firmly on her chest.

"Oh I'd much rather hear about you first," she smiled running her foot down his leg, his eyes widened and he grinned at her. She had this guy right where she wanted him, it was almost too easy. She let him talk about himself, feigning interest while she kept an eye out for Killian. She spotted him seated at the bar, nursing a drink and looking intently at the both of them. She offered him a small smile to reassure him she had everything under control he returned it with a wink and a smirk.

"Hey are you listening to me?" Mick clicked his fingers at her.

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking about something," she said twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"And what would that be?"

"Oh you know, about your history of sexual assault and how you missed your court appointment after I helped to bail you out," she answered cooly.

"You're a bail bondsman?" he asked in disbelief.

"Bail bondsperson," she replied, suddenly Mick shot up out of his chair and flipped the table and made a run for it. She started after him and saw Killian run straight for him and sweep his feet. Mick came down hard in the middle of the dining room, Killian flung himself on top of him his knee on the center of Mick's back.

"Get the fuck off me asshole!" Mick shouted as Emma approached.

"Not a chance mate," Killian said holding him on the ground.

"Thanks Killian, I got it from here can you call the police and tell them we've got him?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course, it's about time this piece of vermin spends time behind bars," Killian started to get up, still holding Mick down with his hands as Emma cuffed him.

She hauled Mick up into a standing position and walked him out of the restaurant, Killian following close behind her talking on the phone to the police. She looked back at Killian and smiled at him when suddenly Ronson's elbow hit her in her stomach knocking the wind out of her. Emma folded over trying to regain her breath and let go of him. She ran after him shouting for him to stop, she stopped and took off one of her shoes and flung it at his back. It struck him right in the center and distracted him long enough for her to catch up and push him back to the ground. Killian ran up behind them, his face illuminated by the police lights as the cruisers pulled up. He held out his hand to help her up and Emma took it, a jolt of electricity shooting up her arm.

"That was bloody brilliant lass," he said, "I don't think I've ever heard of someone using a shoe to stop someone from running."

"Sometimes you just have to improvise," she smiled stepping towards him slightly her hand still in his.

"Aye I suppose you do," he said holding her gaze. He took a small step towards her, his other hand tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"Hey man get your hands off my date!" they heard Ronson shout as the officer forced him into the back of the police car.

"Really?" Emma turned and stared at Ronson in disbelief, "You're going to jail for sexual assault and for skipping bail, you think I was actually attracted to you?"

"Poor guy, he must be delusional," Killian shook his head, "Now how about we go back to our room and celebrate a job well done?"

"I like the way you think Jones," she smiled and they walked back to her car and back to their room.

"Swan your hand!" he said pointing it out, Emma looked down and saw that she had scraped it probably when she had tackled Ronson.

"It's fine, I can barely feel it," she waved it off.

"Still we should probably get it cleaned up at least," he fished around in his bag pulling out a small first aid kit.

"You come prepared," she raised an eyebrow at him causing him to shrug his shoulders and blush slightly.

"I figured it was better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it," he explained as he took out some wipes and a roll of bandages, "This might sting a bit," he said as he wiped away the dirt and grime from her palm. Emma hissed as he swept the disinfectant over her palm but she once he placed a cotton pad on the small cut and wrapped the bandages around her hand she calmed. He caught her eye as he lowered his head to tie off the bandage with his teeth, his other hand holding the cotton pad steady, Emma felt her breath hitch. The air sparked with electricity between them, his blue eyes boring into her green ones, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips. She started to lean in closer, their lips meeting, he released her hand and pulled her closer to him his tongue parting her lips. Her hands anchor themselves at the nape of his neck playing with the hair there. She tilted her head deepening the kiss, pressing herself against his firm body.

"Wait," he broke the kiss leaning back from her, "Is this okay? Do you want this?" he asked her.

"Yes, I cannot tell you how long I have wanted this," Emma breathed leaning back into his kiss.

His arms tightened around her waist as he guided her back to the bed, both of them falling onto it. He kissed his way down to her neck, licking and nibbling the sensitive skin there, Emma felt her whole body ignite and clenched her legs together desperate for some relief.

"You were bloody brilliant tonight love," he murmured against her skin "Watching you take down that arse was possibly the single most arousing thing I have ever seen." He ventured lower, sucking what was sure to be a hickey right above her collarbone, his hand that had been resting on her thigh inching upwards.

"The way you chased him down in the restaurant was pretty hot too," she said her hands reaching for the buttons on his shirt.

"I can't even begin to tell you how much I wished to be in his place, taking you out on a date, but without the whole going to jail thing," he flashed a grin at her.

"You can show me," she whispered unbuttoning the last button, his shirt falling open and revealing his chiseled torso. He returned to her lips, kissing her with such unrestrained passion that Emma's head began to swim. Nobody had ever kissed her like that, making her feel so valuable and so aroused at the same time. His fingertips reached the hem of her dress and stopped playing with the fabric there, letting her set the pace, allowing her to still tell him no. She placed her hand on top of his and guided it upwards toward her aching center, he got the message loud and clear. He tugged the dress up and Emma raised her arms so it easily came off over her head. His eyes roamed her body taking in the black lace bra and panty set she had on. He lowered his head and let his hands and lips explore her body, he unhooked her bra and flung it across the room his mouth and tongue taking one nipple into his mouth while his hand pinched and rolled the other between his fingers.

"Holy fuck," Emma moaned rolling her hips against him feeling a fire burning deep in her belly. His head slowly journeyed lower as he slid off the bed and knelt on the floor his hands now gently parting her thighs. He placed a gently kiss on her hipbone as he dragged her panties off of her his hot breath ghosting over her quivering cunt.

Emma threw her head back when she felt his tongue languidly drag through her folds, circling her clit. Her hands threaded through his thick dark hair, anchoring him there. She moaned loudly, not caring if their neighbors could hear her, his scruff tickling the inside of her thighs as he continued to lick her out. He added two fingers inside of her, curling them upwards and Emma tightened her grip on his hair.

"So close," she choked out her toes curling and her breathing becoming more labored. He moaned against her, causing vibrations to course through her body and she fell over the edge, her orgasm hitting her hard. She released her grin on his hair and he kissed his way back up her body, Emma tasting herself on his lips when they finally met.

"You're still wearing too many clothes," she said as her hands reached down to undo his belt. He shrugged his shirt off and helped her to push his jeans and boxers off, his cock springing forward. She took it in her hand pumping up and down, swiping her thumb over the head. He closed his eyes and moaned as her tongue licked from base to tip. She swirled her tongue around the head, feeling Killian's fingers card through her hair and pull her back.

"Hold on love, I have a condom in my wallet," he breathed out and crouched grabbing his wallet and the foil packet. He tore it open and rolled it down his length, keeping eye contact with her. He leaned down on top of her, settled between her legs. His lips captured hers again as he pressed into her, his kiss absorbing her moan as he stretched her. He drew back slowly his cock dragging along her walls before slamming back into her.

"Oh my god," she cried gripping onto his shoulders tightly as he repeated his actions, slowly pulling out of her before slamming back in. She felt another orgasm building up she wrapped her legs around his legs holding him close to her, "Harder" she moaned.

Killian began to pick up the pace, thrusting into her harder and faster his lips fused to her neck. Emma's hands wandered to his toned back, her nails dragging down and she felt him groan against her.

His hand ventured down between them, his fingers finding her clit and rubbing small circles around it as he continued to thrust inside her. Emma was close, so deliciously close, her breathing erratic and curses tumbling from her lips. She rolled them over so that she was on top, her hands on his pecs bracing herself as she rode him. His lips sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, his tongue and teeth playing with it while his fingers continued stroking her clit. Emma threw her head back as she felt her orgasm rip through her, crying out loudly. Killian thrust once, twice more before stiffening under her. She leaned down and kissed him and he rolled them over onto their side, still holding her.

"That was-," he panted.

"Fantastic," she finished kissing him again.

"Aye, bloody fantastic," he chuckled pulling out of her and tossing the condom into the trash. He turned back to her and pulled her closer to him, placing a kiss on her temple. Emma snuggled into his side welcoming the warmth of his body against hers, but still needing to ask him something.

"Um I don't know the right way to ask this, so I'm just going to ask it. What does this mean for you? Like are we just going to pack up and go home tomorrow and act like it never happened? Or are we friends with benefits?"

"Well love, I was hoping to ask you out to dinner once we got back, if that is still an option for you?" he asked hopefully. Emma felt a large weight lift off her shoulders.

"I think I would like that, it'll be the first time in a long time one of my dates didn't end with him handcuffed and in the back of a police car," she giggled.

"Aye it's always good to change it up," he smiled sleepily. Emma rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat steadily as they fell asleep wrapped up together.


End file.
